I'm falling for you
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: All Alison wanted was Emily, feel that what she was to her, never changed. She needed to talk, fix what happened and accept what she was. /Emison/ Alison & Emily. One shot. (Read, please)


**First of all, guys i don't speak english so if you find some mistakes, please forgive me because i'm spanish and english, of course, is not my language. this was an attempt of write a shot of Emison in english. So i hope you enjoy and sorry if sometimes is hard to understand, i did my best.**

There was a time when Alison DiLaurentis felt that she was the one who controlled everything. All she wanted was in her hands, what she thought, was done; what she felt, was controlled. How wrong she was.

Nothing could have told Alison that one day, she was going to fall in love with one of her best friends. The one who was always there for here, the one who even Alison admired even she didn't tell before. The only one of her friends, that one day saw the real version of Alison, the one that she always wanted to be, the one Alison was trying to be now, now that everything fell apart. Now that she was very far away from her, the only thing that she really wanted was to talk with her, tell about her feelings and the things that the Bitch Alison said one time, was nothing but lies.

But, how can she do it that without putting herself and Emily in danger?

She didn't care. All they wanted was her, not any other of the liars. So that night, late and in the darkness of the streets, Alison ran to Emily's house the best she could so no one could hear her. She climbed to her room and she got ready to tell the truth. But before she can do anything, she needed to take a moment to see her.

It has been 4 years, 4 years of running, of missing the girls nights with Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna. Four years of secrets and now, all she wanted was be there, lying by Emily's side and watch her sleep. Sadly, that was not an option that night.

She felt awful when she walked to her to wake her up, but what she needed to do it, it was now or never. But It wasn't necessary when Emily, hearing noises, opened her eyes and saw Alison. At first, she thought she was dreaming like all those times she thought she saw Alison, but when she smiled at her and sit down on the bed, she new that was as real as Emily, herself, is.

"Alison, what are you doing here?" Emily talked whispering, afraid if her mother could her them "Or I am dreaming"

"I'm here" Alison smiled "It's not a dream because if it were a dream, I would need to say twice what I'm going to say"

"Something about A?" Alison took a deep breath. Even in her most honest moments, A was there, with them.

"No, this time, I came because I need to tell you something" Alison reached for her hand, hot as summer and wrapped both of her hand around Emily's. "I want to start fixing the things with all of you… so I came her to talk about you… me… what we had"

"Alison…"Emily felt a pressure in her heart when she heard her talk "Please, don't" she was mad at her, but in moments like that, when Alison looked at her with those big blue eyes that she has, she couldn't help but felt how Alison was taking her heart again.

"Emily… let me finish, please" Alison wait a few minutes more for Emily to say something, but when silence was her answer, she continued "In this 4 years I have been thinking a lot. About what I did, about how bitch I was with all of you, but even more… with you" Alison took a moment so breath when Emily put her hand over Alison's and looked at her.

Alison smiled and she new Alison was giving her the strength to continue.

"I was a bitch, a huge bitch with you but only because I was scared and I always felt how with you… I was not myself, I was the Alison that I let die long time ago. The good Alison, the one that only you, Emily, could see. And now I understand why I was so afraid of…" Alison reached a hand to Emily's cheek and left it there for a few seconds.

Emily didn't talk. She was so shocked by how the moment she dreamed a few time was happening and this time, was not a dream, was real. She knew she was mad with her, she broke her heart but know, seeing Alison opening for the first time, was hard for her for not forgive Alison.

"Alison" Emily took again her hand and looked again to her eyes "Tell me the truth, why are you here? I need to know"

"Because I love you" that was the first time Alison DiLaurentis was telling someone that she loved her, from her heart "And I wanted to fix all what happened…"

"You have lied to me…"

"I know, and I don't deserve anything from you… but I needed to feel that even if it was for a few seconds, I was in your heart"

Alison wanted to cry and even her face was showing an smile, she was trying not to cry on the inside. She smiled one more time to Emily, ready to go again:

"I only needed to say this…" she was going to go when she felt a hand around her wrist.

Emily was stopping her, something that really made her smile.

"Alison…" she stood up in front of Alison, taking a deep breath to talk "I loved you so much, God knows it… and even I don't know if what you felt was real… I know that first love is something that can end forever… So, only answer me a simple question, ok?"

"Anything" She was a new person, a new Alison, she would do anything for her.

"You loved me?"

Alison didn't know if what she was going to do was the right choice or not. She only knew one thing, and is that the only thing she wanted was to kiss her. So she closed the space between them and she kissed her like never before, answering the question for real.

Emily looked at Alison after the kiss. Her head was spinning and everything that she knew was suddenly questionable.

"I only want to have what one time could have been mine" Alison replied.

"Then we will work on it" Emily answered, to kiss her again.


End file.
